Increasing the amount of memory in an electronic device may improve the performance of the electronic device. As examples, the electronic device may process files or software programs faster, may run more software programs simultaneously, may process large data such as audio or video data faster, may process and/or display web data such as webpage animations or audio streams faster, or may network with other electronic devices more efficiently. To increase the memory capacity of a single layer of memory, more individual memory elements may be used. However, the size of the memory layer may be limited. Reducing the size of the individual memory elements may allow for more individual memory elements to be included on the memory layer without increasing the size of the layer. However, the minimum size of individual memory elements is not infinitesimal. Also, memory having individual memory elements that are too small may generate too much heat. Alternatively or in addition to adding more individual memory elements on a single layer, multiple memory layers stacked above one another may be used.